Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of manufacturing technologies of display devices, and specifically, to an integrated circuit (IC) chip removing device.
Description of the Related Art
To reduce production cost, in current small-sized liquid crystal display (LCD) products, LCD panel is usually driven in a chip-on-glass (COG) manner. Instead of a chip driving in a circuit, the chip is now bonded on a glass panel. Specifically, salient points are formed on a bare chip and connected to leads of a LCD screen on the glass panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, which is an illustrative structural view of a LCD panel in prior arts, the LCD panel mainly comprises a glass panel 01, a printed circuit board (PCB) 02, an integrated circuit chip (IC) 03, and the like. Typically, the chip 03 is connected to the glass panel 01 by an anisotropic conductive-adhesive film (ACF) 04 in a COG bonding process, and the PCB 02 is connected to the glass panel 01 through a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) 05, with one end of the flexible printed circuit 05 being connected to the glass panel 04 through an anisotropic conductive-adhesive film 04, and the other end of the flexible printed circuit board 05 is connected to the PCB 02.
Generally, an object has a physical property of expanding upon being heated. During the COG process, when the chip and the glass panel are pressed, a pressing head of high temperature first contacts the chip, and transfers heat to the anisotropic conductive-adhesive film and the glass panel through the chip. At this time, a relative large temperature difference exists between the glass panel and a platform on which the glass panel is placed, which results in a difference in size caused by thermal expansion. After the anisotropic conductive-adhesive film is cured, a relative position between the chip and the glass panel is determined. After the pressing, the chip and the glass panel are cooled down, and a size of the chip is contracted much more than that of the glass panel, which leads to a warping between the chip and the glass panel, and in turn, electrodes are misaligned. In this circumstance, the chip should be bonded again. Before bonding the chip again, the chip should be removed from the glass panel by removing the anisotropic conductive-adhesive film between the chip and the glass panel.
As shown in FIG. 2, which is an illustrative structural view of a chip removing device in prior arts. The chip removing device comprises a full size heating platform 06 and a heating platform base 07. During removing the chip, the glass panel should be positioned on the chip removing device, so that the full size heating platform 06 heats the chip from below of the glass panel. Since the full size heating platform 06 has a relatively large size (nearly covering the entire glass panel), when removing the anisotropic conductive-adhesive film between the chip and the glass panel, an anisotropic conductive-adhesive film between one end of the flexible printed circuit board and the glass panel is also melted down, such that the bonding between the flexible printed circuit board and the glass panel fails. Therefore, the flexible printed circuit board should be bonded again when bonding the chip again, which adds processing steps to the manufacturing of the LCD panel.